For example, cured epoxy resin products obtained by curing epoxy compounds such as 4-(oxiranylmethoxy)benzoic acid-1,8-octanediyl bis(oxy-4,1-phenylene)ester and 4,4′-biphenol glycidyl ether and diamine compounds such as diaminodiphenylmethane are known to have liquid crystal properties (for example, JP-A No. 9-118673, and JP-A No. 11-323162).